Carnival
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Jaspidot, Jasper is very good at winning all the rigged games.


"Oh, my God. I really don't wanna be here. Why are we here again?" Peri whined.

"Because I'm taking you out on a date. That's what couples do," Jasper argued.

"I'd rather be at home with my playstation and with you literally sucking the skin off my neck. That's way more enjoyable than going to a carnival."

Jasper handed over money for their tickets to the cashier at the opening gate.

"Thanks," she muttered as she took the tickets that were given to her.

Jasper took Peridot's hand and smiled nervously at her. She was never good at being romantic and so far this date was off to a bad start.

"You want anything to eat?" Jasper offered.

"The food here is disgusting. No, thank you," she bitterly commented.

Jasper sighed, "Well, let's at least play some of the games. I know you like that."

"Fine."

The first game they came across was a ballon dart shooting game.

"First person shooter game…?" Jasper awkwardly joked, trying to convince Peri it would be fun.

Peridot shrugged and handed the man in the booth a ticket. He, in return, gave her three darts. She set herself up to throw them. Her first two shots were close, but didn't hit.

"Wait, wait," Jasper beckoned as she took Peri's hand that held the last dart.

"What?"

"Let me kiss it for good luck,"she said, winking.

Peridot didn't make any objections as she watched Jasper lean down and gingerly kiss the section of the dart that was close to Peri's skin, effectively kissing her hand as well. Peridot couldn't help but become flustered, but she forced herself to turn away and focus on her last shot. She held up the dart and, with a swift motion, she threw it at one of the balloons.

It hit…- but the balloon didn't pop.

Peri gave the most evil look at the man running the booth, "Let me guess…that didn't count?"

The man nervously tugged at his collar, "Got to pop the balloon for a prize; that's what the sign says."

Peri started to push up her sleeves. She was about to go ape shit on this guy for playing her.

"Hold on, er, sweetie," Jasper pleaded, "I'll pop 'em all for you, 'kay?"

Both Peri and the booth owner looked at her incredulously, but Jasper stepped forward. She shoved some tickets at him.

"Give me the darts, dude."

The man nervously handed them over and she took them. The two watched in shock as Jasper threw each dart with a great deal of force, making ever single ballon she hit pop.

"I, uh.." the man babbled.

"I think you owe us some prizes now?" Jasper smirked.

"Y-yeah, okay," he said as he fumbled to show off the stuffed animals that were stacked on the shelves, "Which one would you like?"

"One?" she glared, leaning over and making a fist.

The man swallowed loudly, "R-right, you popped…eight balloons. Which eight would you like?"

Jasper smiled victoriously and turned to Peri, "Which ones you want?"

Peri just stood there, starry eyed at her girlfriend.

Jasper blushed, "You okay?"

She then replied with a slow nod and a soft answer, "…you're so cool."

Jasper chuckled, "I'm not that cool. Now, pick your prizes. I don't care much for stuffed animals."

With a small smile on her face, Peridot picked out the toys she wanted.

"You sure you don't want me to hold some of them?" Jasper asked as she looked down at Peri who held all her new possessions with a bit of difficulty.

"No," Peridot murmured as she blushed, "They're mine."

Jasper couldn't help but smile brightly. Peri seemed to be enjoying herself now.

Peri then stopped and turned to Jasper with a straight face, "…I want more. Get me more."

"O-okay."

"That was actually really fun today," Peri smiled as she unloaded her massive new collection of plushies onto her bed.

"Well, I'm glad…I know I'm not the best at doing…anything."

Peri frowned and gazed at her sulking girlfriend.

"What are you talking about? You're good at a lot of things. Like holding me down when I rage quit and stuff like that."

"I guess…but I'm not that good at making you happy."

Peridot walked over and wrapped her arms around Jasper.

"Hey, I'm always exploding with rage and sadness…You're actually one of the few things that can make me happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah…now, how about we climb into bed with all those stuffed animals you won for me so I can show you how much I appreciate you?"

"You had me at 'climb into bed'."

Peri snorted, "Of course, I did."

Peri then pulled Jasper toward the bed and pushed her back onto it.

"Ready for a good time?" she sensually growled.

"Yeah…and I know this great carnival game. You sit on my face and I'll guess how much you weigh."

Peri backed up and glared, "Don't make me get the gag ball, Jasper."


End file.
